pelirroja
by vive la vida
Summary: Tres años no eran nada, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto en tres años. AU. One Shot.


–_pelirroja_–

Fue como un calambrazo que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Fue sólo un segundo el tiempo que sus ojos se posaron sobre la larga cabellera rojiza, que rebotaba sobre unos hombros descubiertos y se escapaban por una espalda que dejaba al desnudo el vestido blanco e impoluto que llevaba puesto.

El nombre se repitió en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, como un tormento del que no se podía deshacer, como una pesadilla de la que no podía huir. Recordando vívidamente una cara enmarcada por unos ojos verdes, brillantes, que bajaban la mirada vergonzosos hacia una nariz respingona, menuda, cubierta de pecas, que respiraba sobre una boca roja de labios carnosos y dientes blancos.

Se podía ver a sí mismo algo más joven, quizás unos tres años atrás, escrutando a través de esa mirada verde, recorriendo las pecas de sus mejillas, respirando sobre su boca y mordiendo una y otra vez esos labios carnosos, rojos, hinchados, que una vez había proclamado como suyos.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo y sin apenas avisar, una llovizna helada empezó a caer sobre sus anchos hombros, mojando su pelo desordenado y empañando los cristales de las gafas que escondían sus ojos.

A pesar de que la lluvia empezaba a caer con mayor ferocidad no se movió un ápice y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo ennegrecido, respirando el aire del otoño recién llegado.

Aún se podía ver en el marco de la puerta, como un verdadero idiota, recién levantado, con una sonrisa de gilipollas en los labios: feliz. Aún la recordaba a ella con sus preciosos ojos verdes llorando, sorbiendo continuamente por la nariz, hipando sin llegar a comprenderla; diciéndole que se marchaba, que no lo soportaba más, que todo –absolutamente todo– había terminado.

–¿James? –y de repente todo se paró. La voz de un fantasma resonó en sus oídos; a pesar de no haberla escuchado en casi tres años, la hubiera reconocido perfectamente, en cualquier momento de su vida.

_Lily._

Tres años no eran nada, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto en tres años. Quizás ahora los rumores de guerra eran más palpables en el aire, pero aun así parecía muy lejana, demasiado para tener que preocuparse. Si bien ahora Alice se apellidaba Longbottom, no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía con Frank. Puede que también Peter se hubiera mudado a vivir con la chica alemana que llevaba un año viendo y a la que tenía bien escondida –Sirius seguía creyendo que se la había inventado–, pero seguía siendo el pequeño Pete. Dorcas continuaba ensimismada en sus quehaceres mientras que Marlen continuaba preocupándose por los demás menos de sí misma. Además, Sirius y Remus seguían igual de solteros que siempre. No, nada en absoluto había cambiado.

–¿James? –volvió a repetir aquella voz que le atormentaba de aquella manera. Se volvió, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que pensaba que iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Allí estaba ella, preciosa como siempre, como en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, y ahí estaba él, sintiéndose tan pequeño, tan cobarde.

Puede que al fin y al cabo sí que habían cambiado las cosas en tres años, y el que seguía estancado en el pasado era él mismo. ¿Por qué ella le hacía sentir así, tan indefenso? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan expuesto a su merced después de tres malditos años? Quizás verla así, ahora, era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba respuestas, pasar página para empezar una nueva etapa de su vida, sin tormentos, libre.

Sintió el contacto de sus delicadas manos en su cuello, envolviéndole en un abrazo que le decía muchas cosas a sus oídos sordos. Notó como su pecho se alzaba y caía al compás de su melodiosa risa. De repente se sintió bien, reconfortado, y alcanzó a devolverle el abrazo, colocándole las manos en la espalda y aferrándose a ella fuerte.

–Lily –susurró temiendo que se le quebrara la voz–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que estabas en Nueva York.

–Yo también lo creía –respondió con una sonrisa–, hasta que me encontré en Londres otra vez. ¿Cómo estás? –qué fácil sonó la pregunta en sus labios.

–Bien –y qué difícil le pareció la respuesta.

–x–

Cuando cruzó el umbral de su puerta soltó una bocanada de aire muy larga que parecía llevar reteniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. En el diminuto piso se sintió a salvo a pesar de encontrarse sumido en el más misterioso silencio. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y fue dejando los retazos de su ropa empapada en el suelo.

Aun así no pudo llegar al cuarto de baño porque un cuerpo femenino y totalmente desnudo le impedía el paso.

–Joder –murmuró el moreno tapándose con rapidez la entrepierna con las manos que ya temblaba con sólo ese cuerpo delicioso delante de sus narices. La chica, con algo menos de pudor, le sonrió y se agachó recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

–No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte –le dijo después, guiñándole un ojo cuando se levantó, esta vez con algo más de ropa, justo antes de adentrarse en la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

Después de que la joven cerrara la puerta se quedó unos momentos impasible, sin poder moverse, con los pies tamborileando sobre el parqué frío, y la mano pegada a la entrepierna como si la chica pudiera volver a salir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, alcanzó a recobrar la compostura y relajando los músculos se dirigió ahora sí, al cuarto de baño.

Se adentró en la ducha cuando el agua caía hirviente, llenando el habitáculo de vapor y cubriendo el espejo de un vaho espeso. El agua caliente le golpeaba sobre la piel, volviéndosela roja a cada segundo, y le dolía, y le dolía el cuerpo, y le dolía el alma; y sin embargo ese calor que su piel sentía no alcanzaba a rozar el sufrimiento que por dentro le atormentaba.

Le venían a la mente una y otra vez imágenes de ella, de ella estando a su lado, rozándola, tocándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor.

Un portazo lejano lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y fue entonces cuando giró el grifo, dejando que el agua saliera congelada esta vez, evaporándose antes de llegar a rozarle la piel hirviente. Terminó de ducharse en dos minutos, sintiéndose totalmente cansado y soñoliento.

Se enrolló una toalla en la cintura, dejando las gotas de agua descender por su pecho, y se colocó las gafas empañadas. En el salón las luces estaban apagadas, sin embargo pudo ver a Sirius espatarrado en el sofá, con sólo unos calzoncillos cubriendo su desnudez, y con una cerveza en la mano.

James se le acercó, sentándose a su lado y alcanzando a robarle el botellín de las manos. Le miró de reojo mientras le pegaba un largo sorbo, dejando que la amarga cerveza recorriera toda su garganta. Sirius Black, su mejor amigo desde que tenían once años. Compañeros de perrerías, de ligues y de vidas.

–Estaba muy buena –se atrevió a decir con media sonrisa.

–Lo sé –le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió de nuevo la cerveza–, pero ya sabes que no comparto Potter.

–Después de cómo me ha comido con la mirada, yo no estaría tan seguro Black –volvió a decirle con una sonrisa.

–¿Ah sí? –Se interesó de forma fingida.

–¿Volverás a verla? –Sirius le miró arqueando una ceja.

–No sé, puede, ¿por qué? –apuró el contenido de la cerveza.

–Parecía simpática –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Joder Jimmy –se rio–, yo sólo quiero follar.

Follar. Para Sirius siempre era follar. Follar por follar. Follar y nada más. Quizás ese era su problema, que se había estancado en el pasado, que buscaba remplazar algo perfecto que ya no estaba. Quizás Sirius tenía razón, y era mejor cuando sólo era follar, cuando no había corazón ni cabeza, cuando sólo eran cuerpos, y manos, y piel.

–Hoy he visto a Lily –dijo su amigo de pronto.

–¿Que has visto a la pelirroja? –preguntó Sirius totalmente sorprendido. James asintió sin añadir nada más– Joder Jimmy, joder.

–Eso mismo he pensado yo –respondió James con una sonrisa torcida.

Sirius se levantó de golpe y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Salió en segundos, completamente vestido y oliendo a la colonia que sus padres –los de James– le habían regalado las navidades pasadas. James le miró expectante.

–Voy a avisar a la rata y al lobo –se explicó–. Esta noche salimos.

–x–

Entraron en el pub como si fueran los mismísimos dueños. No faltó una mirada que se posara en ellos mientras recorrían el local hasta asentarse en su mesa de siempre, al fondo, con una visión periférica del lugar, que les permitía ver quién entraba y quién salía, quién pedía y qué.

Llamaron la atención de Dolly que se paseaba por el recinto con la bandeja en la mano abastecida de vasos vacíos y botellines de cerveza por empezar.

–Mi dulce Dolores –canturreó Sirius en cuanto se espatarró sobre su asiento–, ¿nos sirves dos buenas jarras de cerveza y cuatro chupitos de lo más fuerte que tengas para unos servidores?

–Dime Sirius –le respondió la joven que rondaba la edad de los chicos, batiendo las pestañas coqueta y mirándole directamente a los ojos–, ¿voy a tener que aguantarte toda la noche de esta guisa, o cerrarás tu bocaza en algún momento?

–Oh Dolly, me partes el corazón nena –gesticuló Sirius agarrándose el pecho con fuerza, a lo que los chicos se rieron.

–Déjale Dolly –corrió a excusarle Remus a su lado, antes de que la chica se marchara–, la noche le afecta al cerebro.

–¡Tu culo, Dolly! –Gritó Sirius alzándose sobre la silla y haciéndola volverse– ¡Tu culo me afecta al cerebro! –Ella sólo sonrió y se marchó negando con la cabeza.

–Cállate Canuto –le agarró de la camiseta James, haciéndole sentarse de nuevo.

–Repulsivo –consiguió añadir Remus–, como un perro en celo.

–Os lo juro tíos –continuaba diciendo–, esta noche es la noche.

Pero James ya no le escuchaba, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, de nuevo estaba en el pasado y ya sabía de antemano que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Lo cierto es que por mucho que quisiera no podía dejar de verla en su apartamento, con su cabello pelirrojo esparcido por el colchón, y su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por unas sábanas blancas e impolutas, luego ella lo miraba, con esos ojos verdes que tenía, que parecían penetrarle el alma, y después se mordía los labios como una desesperada y más tarde se erguía, dejando expuesta su desnudez, y ya no había vuelta atrás, porque ella le pedía, y él le daba siempre lo que ella quería.

Pero de golpe, las imágenes felices se veían comprometidas por sus lágrimas, por sus labios prietos que formaban una única línea y sentía de nuevo la impotencia, la desazón y después la tristeza, por verla marchar, por sentirse el culpable de su infelicidad.

–James –le llamaba la voz de Remus desde la realidad–, ¿estás bien?

–Ya no tengo ni la más remota idea Rem –le contestó sin mirarle, y sorbiendo un largo trago de cerveza que se le coló por la garganta que había llegado a sus manos sin saber cómo.

Remus no estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta, pero no se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo, hasta que Peter y Sirius se acercaron a la barra a hacerle quién sabe qué fechorías a la tierna de Dolores Keeton y los dejaron a solas.

–Dice Sirius que has visto a Lily esta mañana –comentó, dándole un trago a su vaso–, y que cuando has llegado al apartamento, parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

–Hay que ver lo mucho en que se fija cuando quiere –se limitó a responder en un tono de reproche–, pero cuando hace falta algo en la heladera no se le ocurre decir ni una palabra al respecto.

–No seas así James –le defendió Remus sin mirarle–, está preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos –James le miró expectante, no sabiendo como tomarse sus palabras y tampoco como reaccionar–. Después de que se fuera te quedaste hecho una mierda. Y desde el año pasado, cuando tu madre murió, ya no has vuelto a ser el mismo.

James no contestó, se limitó a contemplarle la cara mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿De verdad estaba tan decaído? ¿Hasta el punto de preocupar a sus amigos? En el fondo sabía que era cierto, sabía que había perdido las ganas de divertirse y pasárselo bien, ya no le interesaba el trabajo, no le importaban los asuntos de política, había dejado de visitar a su padre. En el fondo sabía que había dejado de vivir.

–Tengo que verla –dijo de pronto, mirándole a los ojos–. Tengo que verla, ¿verdad Lunático?

James ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, le dejó con la palabra en la boca, se levantó de la silla y partió en mitad de la noche, hacia dónde, sólo él lo sabía.

–x–

No le importó que fueran las dos de la mañana cuando lanzó las piedras a su ventana. La ciudad de Cokeworth no le daba la bienvenida y le recibía con un viento húmedo que se le calaba en los huesos. Al cuarto intento, la ventana se abrió y como caída del cielo, una melena pelirroja se asomó por el cuadro, revoloteando con el viento.

–¿James? –Gritó en un susurro la voz de Lily Evans– ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Por qué te fuiste? –se limitó a preguntar obviando la pregunta que le había hecho, sin reparar en la altura de su voz en absoluto.

–Shh –le instó–, ¿quieres despertar a todo el barrio?

–¿Por qué coño te fuiste, Lily? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez subiendo por la enredadera que crecía gris sobre la pared, tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–James –susurró ella, mientras lo contemplaba subir–, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó de nuevo cuando se hubo posicionado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

–Te lo he dicho, ¿por qué te fuiste? –preguntó por enésima vez, esta vez en un murmullo, contemplándola en la oscuridad y apreciando cada curva de su cara, esperando captar algún recuerdo más para su colección.

–Son las dos y media de la mañana, James –le contestó–, ¿no podría haber esperado hasta mañana?

–No –respondió tajante. No quería vacilar delante de ella, quería su respuesta y no se iba a marchar sin ella.

Ella lo miró en la oscuridad y él pudo apreciar en sus ojos verdes la pena y la indecisión. Quizás la respuesta le golpeara en el alma y le hiciera más desdichado de lo que ahora era, pero le daba igual. Remus le había dado a comprender que ya no era él mismo, que se había estancado y se había apartado del camino, dejando paso a todos aquellos que sí que estaban ávidos de vivir y que le olvidaban sin mesura, obviándole de sus vidas.

–Siento mucho lo de tu madre James –dijo ella, sin embargo, evitando la pregunta que él sabía que no quería contestar–. Siempre fue buena conmigo, la quise mucho y de verdad que lo siento.

–No quiero oírlo –negó él con la cabeza, y acercándose aún más a ella.

Lily seguía pasiva, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos pero sin decirle nada de lo que realmente quería saber. James por su parte pensaba que iba a explotar, que en cualquier momento toda la tristeza y melancolía que le habían consumido hasta no hacía demasiado estallaría en sus venas.

–Respóndeme Lily –dijo de nuevo, esta vez con un tono casi suplicante que sin embargo seguía denotando su enfado y miseria, con los que se había presentado esa noche.

–No lo sé James –contestó sin más, apartando la mirada y encogiéndose en sí misma. De nuevo aparecía en escena una chica a la que James poco conocía y que se alejaba demasiado de la chiquilla intrépida de la que se enamoró como un loco con diecisiete años.

–¿Qué cambió? –Preguntó de nuevo– ¿Qué pasó hace tres años? ¿Por qué eras tan infeliz? –se acercó unos pasos, aproximándose tanto a ella que sin querer la respiró entera y creyó volverse loco por una milésima de segundo.

–James, no te hagas esto –susurró, devolviéndole una mirada verde, una ventana sórdida que le llevaba a un alma que ya poco tenía que ver con la que había conocido.

Fue mirarla a esos ojos y volver de nuevo al pasado, a todas las risas y a todos los besos. Y seguía sin caberle en la cabeza que todo se hubiera acabado de la forma en la que lo había hecho, que a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por ella, también estuvieran camuflados el odio y el rencor.

Sin más, cerró los ojos, la cogió por la cara y la acercó a sus labios. Luego la besó, desenfrenado pero tierno, demostrándole en acciones todo lo que sentía por ella incluso tras tres años, demostrándole como con un simple beso, aún era capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado por todos lados, que su estómago bailara al son de la música que sus respiraciones provocaban.

Y ella le devolvió el beso, con tanta pasión que parecía irreal. Nada tenía que ver con lo que recordaba, era infinitamente mejor, era como pensar con todos los sentidos, a la vez, en su máximo exponente. Era magia.

Se recostaron sobre el chirriante colchón, haciendo sonar todos los muelles bajo su peso, sin dejar de pedirse en las bocas. Moviéndose desesperados uno debajo del otro, deseando más de lo que probaban, como si el mismísimo tiempo se les echara encima.

El estruendo de una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas les hizo caer al suelo.

–Lily, ¿está todo bien? He oído ruidos –dijo la Señora Evans desde el marco–. Oh –se sorprendió ruborizándose, al ver las figuras de James y su hija tendidos en la cama–, será mejor que me marche. ¿James? –preguntó intentado corroborar quién era la persona que se encontraba al lado de Lily.

–Sí, eh, buenas noches Señora Evans –alcanzó a decirle antes de verla sonreír y marcharse.

Cuando la puerta hizo click, ambos soltaron una carcajada descomunal, exhalando todo el aire que desde que James hiciera presencia, habían estado reteniendo. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y se les entrecortaron las respiraciones, las risas se oían en el eco de la habitación hasta que se hizo el silencio de nuevo. James adelantó la postura, dispuesto a volver donde les habían interrumpido.

Sin embargo Lily apartó el rostro cerrando los ojos e inspirando muy adentro.

–James –le advirtió.

–Me has devuelto el beso –le dijo como respuesta.

–No estamos juntos –se excusó volviendo la mirada.

–No, tienes razón –y con eso se levantó y se marchó con el corazón más roto aun si cabía, y con la pena en la mirada. Ella tenía razón, no tenía por qué hacerse esto a sí mismo.

–x–

Estaba radiante, en realidad siempre lo estaba: llevaba de nuevo sus deliciosas piernas blancas y llenas de pecas al aire, parecía que lo había hecho adrede para volverle loco. El viento ya con algo de frío, alborotaba su cabellera pelirroja y hacía que se le desprendieran el perfume de la piel y que le penetrara en el olfato como un tormento cuanto más se acercaba a ella.

–Hola –se saludaron mutuamente, con unas sonrisas tímidas que les devolvían al principio de su corta relación, tres años atrás, cuando la vida y las obligaciones parecían tan lejanas. A pesar de todo y que las sonrisas eran sinceras, aún seguían presentes los miedos que nunca habían llegado a desaparecer.

–James –empezó Lily trémula, sin apenas mirarle a los ojos, temiendo que si levantaba la vista le saliera demasiado rápido la verdad que tan oculta tenía–, lo que pasó la otra noche…

–Lily –la llamó por su nombre–, te quiero.

Lily le miró sorprendida abriendo los ojos verdes como platos, pareciera que en ellos se escondiera la más exuberante de las selvas. James la vio dudar pues la conocía lo suficiente –quizás mejor que a sí misma– para saber que estaba confusa, que se debatía entre dos ideas.

–Quédate –le suplicó, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

–No me voy a ninguna parte James –le contestó, remarcando lo obvio sin moverse un ápice.

–Lo sé –replicó cerrando los ojos y salvando aún más la distancia entre ellos–. Te pido que te quedes por la última vez que te marchaste. Entonces no te lo pedí, y te lo pido ahora: Quédate Lily –canturreó, ya casi sobre su boca, rozándose nariz con raíz, cogiéndola por la mandíbula.

Sentía como debajo de sus manos Lily se quedaba sin respiración, no paraba de pestañear sin dejar de mirarle totalmente hipnotizada.

–James –musitó de nuevo, exhalando el último resquicio de aire que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

–Quédate conmigo –suplicó por enésima vez él, cogiéndola de la cara y juntando sus rostros aún más si cabía.

Lily volvió a separarse enseguida y continuó:

–No he dejado de quererte, espero que lo entiendas –James no pestañeó, temiendo perderse alguno de sus gestos, ahora que por fin decidía poner las cartas sobre la mesa–. Pero tenía miedo, estaba asustada de nosotros y lo que en un par de años se nos vendrá encima. Sentí –dudó unos instantes antes de continuar–, sentí que no éramos reales. Quiero decir, que no me di cuenta y de repente ya era una adulta, había dejado de ser una niña, y sentí que había perdido el tiempo.

–¿Te hago infeliz? –Replicó James sorprendido– ¿Es lo que intentas decirme?

–No –sentenció–, yo me hacía infeliz. Necesitaba irme y saber con cierta perspectiva, qué era lo que esperaba de mí misa, qué era lo que quería. Pero aún no estoy segura ¿entiendes? –Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza– Creí que al volver podría responderme, pero encontrarte a ti, verte como te he visto me ha descolocado de nuevo.

James continuó mirándola sin responder nada. Sin embargo se había cansado de esperar.

–Pues déjame decirte Lily que yo sí sé lo que quiero, sé que no he dejado de quererlo desde que te fuiste. Y esa ti, te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo –la cogió de las manos y le hizo alzar la cabeza–. Me gusta quién soy cuando estamos juntos y la vida sin ti me parece una mala broma. No quiero volver a dormir con alguien que no seas tú, no quiero echarte de menos por las noches porque no estás –Inspiró hondo y prosiguió–:

»Intento decirte que si me quieres me tienes, que no has dejado de tenerme después de estos tres años. Solo te advierto, necesito que me digas que sí, que también es lo que tú quieres, porque no creo que pueda volver atrás, a esos días en los que empezaste a dudar de nosotros. Necesito que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti, que me correspondas en medida, que me estires cuando esté mal, que seamos dos y no sólo uno.

–James –musitó de nuevo la pelirroja con el semblante apenado–, no quiero hacerte daño.

–¿No me lo has hecho ya? –Sonrió torciendo los labios–. Solo te pido que decidas lo que quieres de mí, para tomar yo mis propias decisiones y dejar de parar el tiempo de mi vida.

Lily asintió pero no contestó, James se sonrió de nuevo y se revolvió el pelo como acto reflejo. Reflexionó para sí mismo.

–Que te vaya todo genial pelirroja, de verdad, ojalá que encuentres eso que tanta falta te hace, ese propósito que quieres seguir en la vida –sentenció sin un ápice de rencor y sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse, a poner en orden esa vida que según él había estado parada durante los años en que ella había desaparecido.

Detrás de él, la pelirroja se concentró en mirarle marcharse. Después se mordería los labios, sangraría te quieros a gritos y salvaría la distancia en un beso desesperado lleno de seguridad.

Sin miedos.

**FIN**


End file.
